804 I hate you! I loathe you! I despise you!
by AudiRox
Summary: Season 8: Episode 8.04 starts at least a month after 8.03. This is a part of a full series, so please read the previous episodes prior to reading 8.04. Note: These are episodic – and each episode will be in segments much like the TV show.
1. Teaser

Introduction: Season 8: Episode 8.04 starts at least a month after 8.03.  
This is a part of a full series, so please read the previous episodes prior to reading 8.04.  
Note: These are episodic – and each episode will be in segments much like the TV show.  
----------------------------------------------------------------

**8.04 "I hate you! I loathe you! I despise you!"**

**PREVIOUSLY ON THE GILMORE GIRLS… **

Luke kisses her in appreciation.

LORELAI: (As she pulls away slightly, she randomly blurts out) Why don't you spend the night at my house?

LUKE: (Caught off guard) What?

CUT

LUKE: (Places a hand on his forehead) I can't do it… I hate that he lived here with you. And… I hate those steps… and it's ridiculous! (Stammers a bit and his voice cracks in the middle of the sentence) I... I... hate that you were standing right there when you told me about that night. I hate that that was the first day, in the entire time I've known you… that I hated you for (gestures) a brief moment. (Concedes) And you know that I feel more for you now than I've felt before… I hope you know that (Lorelai nods as she holds back her emotions. Pause.) I just need to get over this little … thing… you know?

LORELAI: (Softly, as she stands on the last step) I know. (Sighs) Luke… (continues almost desperately) what do you want me to do? Tell me, and I will do anything to make this right.

CUT

LORELAI: …I have two suggestions for you… sell my house… and maybe find a bigger place… together.

LUKE: (Smiles gradually to show his interest)… what's number two?

LORELAI: The other idea I had… (cautiously continues)… that house… is just as much yours as it is mine. You know? You've put so much into it… you've fixed it as if it was your own… If there's a chance… that you will again see yourself in that house… I'd like to keep it…. I know it's still too small for all of us. You, me, Rory, (smiles) and April… so I talked to Tom… and asked him what he thought. (Swallows) He said there was still a lot of space on the second floor — above the kitchen, where we could expand and add a room and a bathroom… or even two rooms. (since there's no response from Luke, she continues) I asked him if it could be done by the time April gets here… and he of course laughed at me. (Remembers) Also, if this is something you'd agree with, we're going to take a week to make a list of everything in the house that you don't like. I swear to God, Luke. I will get rid of anything and everything you hate. I want us to work.

LUKE: (Takes a moment) I guess the choice is clear… We remodel… again.

LORELAI: (Caught by surprise) What? (Pause) Are you sure?

Scene fades on Luke and Lorelai smiling at each other.

CUT

RORY (on the phone): … I called to let you know that I will be there August 3rd…

LORELAI: That's great, kid! April will be in town that same week.

CUT

TAYLOR: (As he slams down the gavel) Okay, that's settled! The Summer Carnival will be postponed until the first week of August.

SOOKIE: (Sitting next to Lorelai, whispers to her) So going from door to door offering a free dessert at the Inn in exchange for voting for a late Summer carnival paid off.

LORELAI: (Whispers back) This way, Rory and April can be here for it.

CUT

LORELAI (to Luke): I think we need to put off Alaska… for now.

LUKE: Why? What's up?

Lorelai holds up a familiar book.

LUKE: (Reads the title and looks at Lorelai) A road trip?

LORELAI: Yeah. To New Mexico.

LUKE: (Raises a brow) New Mexico.

**TEASER**

ROAD TRIP – DAY 1 – BEGINNING THE JOURNEY

EXT. CRAP SHACK – INT. RENTAL JEEP GRANDE CHEROKEE – EARLY MORNING

The rental is packed and ready. We fade in as Luke shuts the rear door and gets in the driver's seat. Lorelai, in the passenger seat, is meddling with the GPS device that she had previously installed (took her 6 hours to just turn it on). She attempts to level the holder of the device.

LUKE: (As he buckles up, notices Lorelai being particular about the holder) What are you doing?

LORELAI: It's not straight.

LUKE: You realize that when we start driving, it won't matter… right?

LORELAI: (Critiquing the holder) Yes, but…

LUKE: (Cuts in) You also realize we could've rented a jeep that had one of those installed… right?

LORELAI: (Looks at Luke) But they didn't have one in blue! I specifically wanted a blue car. Besides, I've already added all the stops into Jane's memory… and she comes highly recommended. But just in case, (holds up a couple of booklets) I have two backup road maps.

LUKE: Jane?

LORELAI: (Points at the GPS device) That's her name.

LUKE: You named it?

LORELAI: (Corrects) "Her!" (Holds up the manual) That's what the instructions say. Her name is Jane, and if we so choose to re-name her… we could. But I could only come up with Lorelai. And I wouldn't want you to get confused with two Lorelais in the car.

LUKE: No, we wouldn't want that. (Sighs as he smiles) Alright. (Pause, then looks at Lorelai as he places his hands on the wheel) Are you ready?

LORELAI: (Grins and clasps her hands in delight) This is going to be so much fun! (She turns on Jane).

JANE: "Begin destination."

LORELAI: (Grinning) She's so cool.

JANE: "Turn right here." (This makes Luke and Lorelai look to their right - and see the crap shack, then in unison they look at the device in confusion).

LORELAI: (As Luke begins to pull out of the front yard) Okay, maybe I pressed the wrong button.

ROAD TRIP – DAY 3 – ON THE ROAD

JANE: "Exit on 151A towards Bloomsburg. Exit here."

LORELAI: (Looks through the map) That doesn't sound right. I think we need to exit on 151B.

LUKE: So, is it 151A or 151B?

LORELAI: Exit on 151…

LUKE: A or B?

JANE: "Exit here."

LUKE: A or B? A or B?!

LORELAI: I don't know! (They pass A) Bye bye 151A.

JANE: "Exit here."

LUKE: I'm really starting to hate Jane.

LORELAI: (Covers Jane) Shh, she'll hear you.

LUKE: (Looks at Lorelai) Right.

LORELAI: Lets take 151B… next stop Ohio! (Flips through a guide) I'm dying to see this Inn they have in Akron.

ROAD TRIP – DAY 6 – ON THE ROAD

LORELAI: (As she looks through the map) I think we should keep driving on this highway for a while.

JANE: "Exit here."

LUKE: Shut up, Jane!

LORELAI: (Turns off the device) Okay, you're just being cruel to Jane. (Looks at the exit they just passed) … you missed the exit!

LUKE: You told me to keep driving!

LORELAI: No, I told you we needed to exit on number 207!

LUKE: Yes, you told me AFTER I passed it!

ROAD TRIP – DAY 9 – ON THE ROAD

Jane and her holder seem to be missing from the windshield.

LUKE: (Visibly calmer, or at least for the moment) Okay, so we've driven close to 410 miles. Now what?

LORELAI: (Looks at the map closer) Uh oh… I've lost our spot. Umm… (Luke rolls his eyes)… Hold on.

LUKE: Quick, before we miss yet another exit.

LORELAI: (Mumbles) Well, maybe you should've thought of that before you threw Jane out the window.

LUKE: (Frustrated) That's it! (He maneuvers the jeep towards the curb) I'm not driving anymore!

LORELAI: Fine!

ROAD TRIP – DAY 10 – END OF JOURNEY

EXT. A NEIGHBORHOOD IN ALBUQUERQUE

Camera follows Luke and Lorelai walking towards the entrance of a house. They are still bickering.

LORELAI: We would've gotten here yesterday if you hadn't thrown her out!

LUKE: No, we would've gotten here yesterday if you hadn't lost the two maps… after I threw Jane out!

LORELAI: (Randomly) And what is up with leaving the toiler seat up?

LUKE: Why is that suddenly an issue?

LORELAI: (Mumbles) Well, it becomes an issue when I wake up at 3 in the morning and rush in only to find myself falling into the toilet.

As the camera pans around them, we see their vicious eyes.

LUKE: (Before he can respond, Lorelai rings the door bell) We will continue this later.

LORELAI: Oh I'm sure we will.

The door opens. We see April. Luke and Lorelai suddenly mask their previous expressions.

APRIL: (Gasps in surprise) Dad!!! Lorelai! Oh my god! (she reaches up and gives Luke a hug) What are you doing here?!

LUKE: We thought we'd surprise you. Spend a couple of days here.

APRIL: Oh my god! (Shouts out) Mom! Guess whose here!?

LORELAI: (Offers) Your mom knew all about it! Thought you'd like some company flying to Hartford.

APRIL: Ohhh, that's why she asked me not to go anywhere today.

Still surprised and extremely happy to see her father… and Lorelai, she reaches again and hugs them both.

APRIL: (Keeps the door open wide and walks further into the house) Come in!

April's excitement makes Luke and Lorelai forget their previously silly arguments on the road. They look at each other and smile before they enter the Nardini abode.

Scene fades.

----------------------------------------------  
Will update with segment two as soon as possible.

Speculations on this episode? Anyone?


	2. Segment Two

**SEGMENT TWO**

INT. DRAGONFLY INN KITCHEN — A FEW DAYS LATER — WEDNESDAY — LATE MORNING

Sookie is preparing for lunch with two other staff members. We see her instructing the others, but interrupted by the surprise entrance of Lorelai.

SOOKIE: (Looks up) Lorelai?

LORELAI: (As she enters with a few small gift bags in her hand, she fakes a smile) Nice to see you too, Sook. (She then looks at the other staff members and offers them a bag each) I brought you guys a little something from my trip (the staff nods in appreciation. Lorelai hands Sookie a bag too) And one for you.

SOOKIE: What are you doing here?

LORELAI: (Walks over to get some coffee) I would've gotten here earlier but I had to stuff the bags this morning. (Points at Sookie's gift) Refrigerator magnets from all the places we visited.

SOOKIE: Thank you, but what are you doing here today? I thought you were going to take the day off and rest?

LORELAI: Aren't you glad to see me?

SOOKIE: (Smiles and hugs her) Of course, I am.

LORELAI: (As she pulls away and takes the mug of coffee in her hand) I've been spending so much time with April and Luke… thought I'd give those two some time alone… you know.

SOOKIE: Aw. (As she looks through her magnets) So tell me… how was it? How was the road trip?

LORELAI: (Thinks) It was very _Road To Rio_. The only things missing were a cruise ship and secret papers.

SOOKIE: (Looks up suddenly) What do you mean it was like Road To Rio? As in a, "I hate you. I loathe you. I despise you." kind of way? Or…

LORELAI: (Thinks again) Nah. It was more of a, "I hate you. I loathe you. I despise you… (sighs) but I really really love you." kind of way. (Laughs) I know… it made no sense.

SOOKIE: (Giggles) Aw. So who was Luke, Bing or Bob?

LORELAI: He was definitely Bing… and I was Bob.

SOOKIE: (Confused) Then who was Dorothy Lamour?

LORELAI: Jane was.

SOOKIE: (Confused as to who that was) Jane?

LORELAI: (Shakes her head) Long story. But all in all, it was great. I mean, the actual road trip part was crazy. We got lost; we did lots of u-turns, and bickered about pretty much everything in the car. But (smiles) we had the most amazing time in the places we visited.

SOOKIE: (Excited to hear details, she helps herself onto a stool) Go on… tell me more.

LORELAI: (Leans against the counter) Well, we stayed at the Red Maple Inn in Burton, Ohio (holds her chest) I have to say, was the most charming place. Their furniture was hand made by Amish. I mean, you can't go wrong with that. Why didn't we get our furniture hand made by the Amish?

SOOKIE: It helps that Burton is Amish country.

LORELAI: True. I convinced Luke to see "Always Patsy Cline" at the Carousel Dinner Theater…

SOOKIE: (Not seeing how Luke would like that) Oh. How did that go?

LORELAI: Not too well. But to make up for it, I let him go fishing at Lake James when we got to Indiana.

SOOKIE: (Confused) You went fishing with him?

LORELAI: Please. (Rolls her eyes) Of course not… I went to the local spa in Angola and did some antique shopping.

SOOKIE: (Shakes her head) Don't reveal that to Mrs. Kim.

LORELAI: Of course. And this B&B we stayed at was so cozy and pretty… (thinks) Old Towne Carmel. Once I sort out all the pictures, I will show you the wallpaper they used for the library. (Sookie nods) Oh, and in St. Louis… we visited Grant's Farm, of course.

SOOKIE: (Repeats) Of course.

LORELAI: And I have to say, Sookie… those two nights in the Lodge at Grant's trail… were possibly the two most romantic nights ever. It's this rustic looking place…

SOOKIE: (All giddy, cuts in) So the bickering stopped there?

LORELAI: (Shakes her head) No… we argued pretty much every time we were on the road. But then… we finally got to Albuquerque and stayed at Los Poblanos… Another amazing place to stay at, by the way. We had the best time with April… all the silly bickering was forgotten.

SOOKIE: (Cuts in again) What about her mother?

LORELAI: It was awkward in the beginning. Which I thought was natural. But… (thinks) I think she's warming up to the idea of me being a part of April's life. I mean, April's old enough to understand what's going on…

SOOKIE: Of course she is… she's going into high school this year, isn't she?

LORELAI: (Nods as she takes a sip of her coffee) Which Luke is absolutely terrified about.

SOOKIE: That's a big step for a teenager.

LORELAI: A very big step. (Smiles) But she'll be fine. She's so bright… and pretty… and funny. She'll do great.

SOOKIE: (Raises an eye) Wow… looks like the two of you bonded.

LORELAI: It was a good start anyway.

SOOKIE: You and Luke are going to have a busy couple of months. With April here for a week and half… then Rory coming home this Friday.

LORELAI: (Nods and offers) And the remodeling that will happen after they leave.

SOOKIE: (Nods) Busy. (Pause. Then thinks, and utters randomly — sort of) I have the sudden urge to watch the "Road to…" series.

At that very moment a very anxious Jackson appears from the back entrance — which make the ladies look over at him.

JACKSON: (Sees Lorelai) Oh, hey Lorelai. Welcome back.

LORELAI: Thanks.

JACKSON: (Looks at Sookie) You won't believe this… but I just signed a contract with Doose's. I'm now the sole vendor for their cucumber!

SOOKIE: Oh, that's great honey!

LORELAI: Congratulations! (Adds) "You're in the groove, Jackson!"

The two ladies start laughing.

JACKSON: What? (Confused, he reaches to take a look at the back of his overalls) Did the Bunyan boys put something on my jumper again!?

The scene fades as the ladies continue to laugh.

INT. LUKE'S DINER — AROUND THE SAME TIME…

The diner's hitting a lull, but some of the usual customers are still seated — discussing the upcoming summer carnival. Among some of the customers are Taylor, Patty and Kirk.

APRIL: (At the counter, she looks through a flyer that she had just acquired) This carnival looks like so much fun.

LUKE: (From behind the counter, raises her eyes) Right. A bunch of lunatics coming out to play. I can already see how much fun that's going to be.

APRIL: (Rolls her eyes) Oh come on, dad. You will have a great time. Besides, Lorelai loves these things — doesn't she?

LUKE: Yup… she lives for all the silly celebrations this town comes up with.

APRIL: (Smiles and goes back to the flyer) She's so cool. I'm glad the two of you are back together.

LUKE: (Looks up and smiles) Well… (nods) I'm glad you feel that way.

Kirk interrupts them as he moves toward the counter.

KIRK: Luke, may I have a couple of napkins? I seem to have spilled some coffee on the table.

LUKE: Here's a rag (throws it at Kirk, which lands on his face because he wasn't prepared to catch it).

KIRK: (As he turns to move back to the table) Thanks.

APRIL: (Randomly) Do you love her?

LUKE: (Caught off guard) What?

APRIL: Do you love Lorelai?

LUKE: (Chuckles a bit at the question. Then nods)… Y-yeah… yeah… very much.

APRIL: That's cool.

Kirk returns to the counter.

KIRK: (As he hands Luke the rag) Thank you, Luke. Much appreciated.

APRIL: (Turns to Kirk) So are you excited about the carnival, Kirk?

KIRK: I have to say, I am. (With his expressionless face, he clasps his hands) Very excited.

APRIL: (Points at the flyer) It says here you're performing…

KIRK: Ah, yes. My fiancée and I are doing a segment of tap dance. We've been practicing all summer.

APRIL: Fiancée? You're getting married?

KIRK: (Looks at Luke in shock) Luke, I can't believe you haven't shared the good news with your daughter.

LUKE: Ugh… it slipped my mind Kirk. Now she knows.

KIRK: Lulu, (clarifies) "my fiancée" asked me to marry her earlier this summer.

APRIL: That's great!

PATTY: (Shouts from the table) Kirk!

KIRK: Excuse me… I have work to do.

APRIL: (Nods, then looks at Luke) Why does he keep referring to her as his "fiancée"? Everyone knows Lulu.

LUKE: (Reminds her) It's Kirk.

APRIL: (Chuckles, yet her mind is clearly on something else) Ah.

LUKE: (Continues) If anything normal came out of that mouth… that'd be the day Taylor loosens his grip on this town.

APRIL: (Randomly) Are you going to marry her?

LUKE: (Surprised by the question… and how frank it is) What?

APRIL: Lorelai. Are you two going to get married?

LUKE: (Stammers a bit) W… we… well.

APRIL: I mean, the two of you were going to get married the last time you were together.

LUKE: Well… things are a bit different this time.

APRIL: How are they different?

LUKE: (Not sure how to respond) I… I…

APRIL: Dad, I'm almost an adult… I can handle the truth…

LUKE: (Makes a face) You're fourteen.

APRIL: Going on fifteen.

Pause

LUKE: (Sighs, and looks down at the counter) April, I don't know how to answer your question.

APRIL: Okay. (As she gets up from the bar stool) I honestly think the answer is obvious… but you can take your time figure it out, dad. (Smiles) I'm off to see Lane and the twins now.

Luke rolls his eyes at his daughter's little speech. Scene begins to fade as he taps the pencil on the counter.

INT. DRAGONFLY INN PORCH — THAT EVENING

Scene fades in on Sookie as she sits on the bench on the front porch of the inn. She is seated alone in her casual clothes holding a purse against her tummy.

Lorelai walks out to find Sookie sitting there.

LORELAI: (Surprised) Hey. (Sookie looks over) I thought you had gone home already? (She walks over to Sook)

SOOKIE: (Smiles) Jackson came by to walk home with me like he usually does. (Makes a guilty face) But I made him go get the car. (Chuckles) The baby is kicking more than usual. And I think the jalapeno pepper I ate earlier had something to do with it.

LORELAI: (As she takes a seat next to her best friend, she responds adoringly) Aw. Sookie… I think we should talk about having you stay home now that it's getting closer to the due date.

SOOKIE: (Protests) No… no… I have two more weeks of work.

LORELAI: Okay, I won't argue it. (She leans back on the bench and looks out) So Jackson walked home to get the car for you?

SOOKIE: (Smiles, and nods) He's too good for me.

LORELAI: (Smiles again adoringly) You deserve the best. (Pause) I hope to have that one day. (Looks at Sookie) What you have with Jackson.

SOOKIE: Aw, Lorelai you have that with Luke.

LORELAI: (Confesses) Not everything.

SOOKIE: (Confused) What are you talking about?

LORELAI: (Suggestively) The one thing that Luke and I never got to do…

SOOKIE: (Realizes what her best friend was referring to) Oh. The two of you are practically married.

LORELAI: I know. But… (sighs) it's that one thing I really wanted with _him_, you know. I thought it would be my first and only. Instead… (rolls her eyes)

SOOKIE: (Cuts in) You have to stop blaming yourself for that. The important thing is that you and Luke are back together… and I'm positive that it will happen for the two of you.

LORELAI: When? When I'm 90 years old?

SOOKIE: All I know is that no matter where life takes you and Luke, the two of you will always end up together. You can't escape that.

LORELAI: But it feels like we've been dancing around the subject of "us" for the past three years.

SOOKIE: (Frankly) Oh honey… it's been way more than just three years.

LORELAI: Huh?

SOOKIE: It has been at least ten or eleven years.

LORELAI: (Laughs at the ridiculousness) Oh please. We first got together three years ago.

SOOKIE: That may be so… but you know you've been in love with the man since you first met him. It wasn't just the coffee that made you visit Luke's 'every.single.day'

LORELAI: Pshh… you're crazy.

SOOKIE: (Chuckles) Oh, I'm crazy?

LORELAI: (Smiles at Sookie, as she sees a car pull up) There's your knight in shining armor. (She gets up and helps Sookie off the bench as well)

JACKSON: (As he walks up the stairs) Hey Lorelai. (To Sookie as he reaches out and takes her hand) I've got you.

Lorelai stands at the top of the stairs and watches as Jackson helps Sookie into the passenger seat.

SOOKIE: (Before Jackson shuts the door, she looks up at Lorelai and says it one more time) It will happen for you.

A smiling Lorelai crosses her arms across the chest and nods.

INT. LORELAI'S HOUSE — THURSDAY MORNING

Lorelai (dressed for work) is reading the newspaper and drinking some coffee in the living room. She hears a vehicle pull into her driveway. She walks towards the window and sees who it is. She gasps and moves quickly towards the front door.

LORELAI: (As she opens the door) Rory!?

RORY: (She pays the driver and turns around with her carry-on luggage) Hey, mom!

LORELAI: (Quickly moves towards Rory and hugs her) What are you doing here?!

RORY: (As she pulls away) Do you want to me go back (gestures towards the vehicle pulling out of the driveway).

LORELAI: Of course not, silly! I wasn't expecting you till tomorrow.

RORY: Plans changed, and I thought I'd surprise you.

LORELAI: Plans changed?

RORY: (As she begins to walk towards the house, she vaguely responds) I just have some work in Hartford later this afternoon.

Camera follows them.

LORELAI: (As she picks up Rory's luggage, she follows) Ooh, "work" in Hartford. Is that some sort of journalist jargon… ooh, it is a secret mission?

RORY: Something like that.

Scene fades as the ladies enter the house.

-------------------------------------------  
Speculations on what Rory is up to? Will April ask Lorelai what she asked Luke? How do you think Luke feels about April's question? Will Lorelai have what Sookie and Jackson have?

Regarding title:  
If you're not familiar with the "Road to..." series you may not understand some of the references.

Will update with Segment Three as soon as possible. Reviews are appreciated. 


	3. Segment Three

**SEGMENT THREE**

INT. LORELAI'S HOUSE – LUNCH TIME – SAME DAY

The scene fades in to the middle of a conversation between Lorelai and Rory. The latter (already washed and changed into something else) is seated at the kitchen table snacking on a pop-tart as Lorelai pours some coffee.

LORELAI: …So, when you return from Hartford, come directly to the diner for dinner with Luke and April, ok? (Rory nods as she bites into her pop-tart) Luke is going to be so surprised to see you tonight.

RORY: Mom, I think he should know I'm here… especially if he's looking forward to dinner with you and April. Don't you want him to know that there will be one more at the table?

LORELAI: (As she places the mugs of coffee on the table) He owns a diner – (as she snaps her fingers) he can whip things up like that.

RORY: (With a smile) I'm glad the two of you had a good time on your road trip.

LORELAI: (Smiles as she takes a seat next to her daughter) Me too.

RORY: So… everything's fine?

LORELAI: (As she bites into her own pop-tart) More than fine.

RORY: Really?

LORELAI: (Nods) It's going great, actually. April and I are getting along so well.

RORY: I was asking about you and Luke.

LORELAI: (Sincerely) Never been better. (Sighs) I probably shouldn't say this out loud and jinx it… but everything is perfect. Except, of course, the fact that you don't live here anymore.

RORY: Of course.

LORELAI: April and I are getting along, Anna is starting to accept me in April's life, Luke and I have never been this open with each other, the inn's doing great, Michel's going on vacation next week for 5 days, mom and dad are still in Europe and won't be back for two more weeks… see? Perfect.

RORY: Ah, I see what you mean. (Smiles)

LORELAI: Okay, I've been going on and on about me… How's Rory doing?

RORY: (As she swallows another bite of her pop-tart) Rory is enjoying this pop-tart… possibly more than she should.

LORELAI: No, really. How are you? How's work?

RORY: Mom, we chat almost every day.

LORELAI: Yes, but now you're literally in front of me… I'll know if you're lying. So… (stresses) how is everything? Meet anyone new?

RORY: (Sighs) I don't think I'm ready for that yet (Lorelai nods). (With added pessimism) Besides, work has been keeping me pretty busy.

LORELAI: (Raises an eye) That doesn't sound fun.

RORY: Nah, it's okay. (Hesitates a bit) It's just that…

LORELAI: (Concerned) ...what is it?

RORY: I'm not so sure if it's what I want to do. (Assures) I mean, journalism is what I want to be doing… there's no doubt about that. It's just that… the more research I do… and the more I learn about our future leaders, the more disappointed I get. And I know that I have to keep my personal feelings aside and be fair and balanced…

LORELAI: (Cuts in) O'Reilly would be proud.

RORY: … but it's hard, you know? It just gets old sometimes… and I've only been working for two and half months.

LORELAI: (Sympathizes) I know babe. But at least you're getting the experience you need to move on to better things… right?

RORY: Right.

LORELAI: And they are giving you different assignments, it seems?

RORY: (Looks up at Lorelai in confusion) Huh?

LORELAI: You said you had some work related stuff to do in Hartford.

RORY: Oh, yeah… it's an interview.

LORELAI: Ooh… is it someone uber-famous? (Thinks) Please don't tell me it's Lieberman.

RORY: (Grins) Maybe it is.

LORELAI: Don't tease. Mommy didn't raise you to be a tease, missy.

RORY: (Looks down at her wrist watch) Oh, I should get going. (As she gets up) I will drop by Lane's later…

LORELAI: (Reminds her) Seven o'clock at Luke's.

RORY: Will be there.

LORELAI: (Randomly) Oh and we should make arrangements to get your car over to Iowa…

RORY: (Hesitantly) Oh… yeah.

LORELAI: We'll discuss that later.

RORY: Ok. Will see you later, mom. (She gives her mother a quick peck on the cheek and leaves).

LORELAI: (As she gets up, she shouts to her daughter) Drive safe! (An expression of concern appears on her face).

INT. LANE & ZACH'S APARTMENT – EARLY EVENING

Rory is holding Steve with a bottle in his mouth as Lane finishes the diaper changing on Kwan.

RORY: (As she takes the bottle away from Steve) Okay, Stevie finally finished it.

LANE: (As she holds up Kwan) Finally. (She speaks to the twins) It's nap time for you two.

RORY: ( Follows Lane with Steve still in her arms) This is so much work… how do you handle it all by yourself?

LANE: (As she lays down Kwan in her crib) My mother helps a lot… and when Zach returns in one and half weeks, everything will be fine.

RORY: (She hands a sleepy Steve to Lane, and continues to whisper) So Vapor Rub hasn't offered him any thing? No promises?

LANE: Well (as she pats both twins to sleep, she whispers) they have asked him to stay on, because they could use him… but it isn't a guarantee he could officially become one of them… you know? Besides he has already made up his mind to return home.

RORY: Aw, he misses you guys.

LANE: Terribly. (She walks out of the room into the living area – followed by Rory) And he had already talked Luke about returning to work at the diner. Even though what Zach made on this tour could last us for months, Luke has offered to raise his pay…

RORY: (Smiles) Aw, that's nice of him.

LANE: (Nods) Yeah… he's so generous (as she grabs two apples from the counter and hand one to Rory) Ever since Zach left, every time we visit the diner – he refuses to accept money from us.

RORY: (She sits back in her chair) That's Luke for ya.

LANE: (Randomly, she points at the suit) So, what's up with the suit?

RORY: I had to do an interview in Hartford today.

LANE: (Curiously) An interview?

RORY: (Stammers a bit) Oh yeah… you know work stuff.

LANE: In Hartford.

RORY: Yeah.

LANE: (Gives her the "oh please" expression) Uh huh.

RORY: (Tries to convince her) Really, it was for work.

LANE: (Sarcastically) I believe you.

RORY: If you're suggesting that I was going to see some old flame… you're wrong.

LANE: I didn't suggest that.

RORY: Besides, Logan is in San Francisco.

LANE: May I remind you… I didn't suggest that?

RORY: I know what you were thinking.

LANE: (Smiles – then asks) Do you miss him?

RORY: Sometimes.

LANE: Just sometimes?

RORY: I don't have time to miss him all the time… I've just been so busy with work… and it has been keeping my mind so occupied that I haven't really had time to think about how much I miss him.

LANE: Do you wish you had said yes to his proposal?

RORY: No. I am pretty sure I made the right decision. It's just that, I was fooled into thinking that I could make it work with him even if I said no to marriage. He was right… we would've only gone backwards if we stayed together. You know? (Lane nods) And I didn't want to make decisions based on where he lived… or what he wanted to do with his career. I wanted to make a decision based on my own stuff. Does that make sense?

LANE: Absolutely.

RORY: Which makes me look like a world-class idiot and a selfish brat… compared to what Zach's doing for his family. I mean, he's giving up working with Vapor Rub to be with you guys.

LANE: Aw, Rory. That's completely different… Zach and I are married. We have two kids… we're committed to being there for each other for life. You don't have those ties to Logan… so your decision will get easier with time.

RORY: (Sighs) I know.

LANE: Besides, I strongly believe that if it was meant to be… you two would have still been together… or in the future, you will be together again. (Stresses) If it's meant to be.

RORY: (Smiles) You're right.

INT. LUKE'S DINER – THAT NIGHT

The diner is not as busy as it usually is at dinnertime. Luke is behind the counter with Caesar. Lorelai and April are at a table near the window looking through pictures of the road trip and their time in Albuquerque.

LORELAI: (As she looks at one of the pictures) Oh god look at how horrible my hair is here. The wind can do that to you. Your dad however looks (stresses) fine.

APRIL: (Makes a face) Disturbing (Lorelai chuckles, as April takes a look at the photo. Luke walks over with two mugs of coffee) Dad, why are you always frowning in these pictures?

LUKE: (Tilts his head and looks at it, then continues in annoyance) The sun was directly on my face. It's difficult to smile when it's 150 degrees outside.

LORELAI: (Looks through other images) Oh, here's one of him smiling… (looks closer) Oh no… wait… that's when you got something stuck in your eye as the waiter said "say cheese!"

LUKE: I smiled in some of those photos.

APRIL: Not in any of the ones I'm looking at.

LUKE: (Walks around and continues to look through some of the photos himself) I know there's some in here.

April and Lorelai look at each other and chuckle at Luke's annoyance.

LUKE: (Sees a picture of him sleeping – in a rather unflattering position) What the…! Who took this?

LORELAI: (Raises her head to look at it, as Luke frowns at her) I have no idea.

LUKE: (As he goes through them all) Oh, I'm sure you don't. What else do you have in here?

APRIL: (Chuckles, then comes across the batch of photographs in New Mexico) Oh, here's one of the three of us…

LORELAI: (Looks over) Ooh, you look great in that one.

APRIL: It's the lighting, I'm sure.

LORELAI: Not just the lighting… you are a very pretty young lady, April.

APRIL: Why, thank you. So are you, Lorelai.

LORELAI: (Animatedly) Aw. (She looks up at Luke) Did you hear that? She called me "young"…

LUKE: (Rolls his eyes) Are you two ready to order?

LORELAI: (Abruptly begins) Uh… not yet… actually.

LUKE: What are you waiting for?

LORELAI: (Tries not to spoil the surprise) Oh, nothing… (Sees Rory entering the diner, and smiles) Never mind… there she is!

LUKE: (Pleasantly surprised) Rory! (Rory walks up to them)

APRIL: (Grins) Hey Rory!

RORY: (She gives them both quick hugs and pulls a chair) Hey guys. (Looks down at the table) Ooh, photos.

LUKE: (Still surprised) What are you doing here? I thought you were flying in tomorrow?

RORY: Just happened to come a day early. Thought I'd surprise you guys.

APRIL: So glad you're here.

RORY: So glad I'm here too.

LUKE: (Remembers) Oh, let me get you some coffee (He begins to walk to the counter)

LORELAI: (As she gets up) Let me help you… (both daughters watch them walk to the counter)

RORY: (To April) How many people does it take to pour a cup of coffee.

CUT to the Counter.

As Luke walks behind the counter, and Lorelai situates herself in front of him on the opposite side.

LORELAI: The whole gang's here.

LUKE: (Nods as he pours some coffee) Sure is.

LORELAI: (As Luke starts to move around the counter) Stay here for a bit. (Tilts her head at the girls chatting away) Let them catch up a bit.

LUKE: (Looks back at them and then at Lorelai) Oh. (Looks over at Caesar standing behind the counter as well) Hey, Caesar… can you give this to Rory?

Caesar obliges.

LORELAI: So…

LUKE: (Unsure what to do) So…

LORELAI: (Softly continues) How's it going with April?

LUKE: (Smiles vaguely, and nods) … I think it's going great.

LORELAI: (Smiles as well) Me too. (Pause) But I mean… how is she handling… you know… "us"?

LUKE: (Gestures) The two of us? You and me?

LORELAI: Yeah.

LUKE: (Not wanting to reveal his previous conversation with April) Well… ugh… I think she's taking it really well.

LORELAI: Yeah?

LUKE: Yeah… it seems to be going well. I mean, she really… really likes you… a lot.

LORELAI: Good… because I really… really like her a lot too.

This makes Luke smile and lean in and give Lorelai a kiss.

LUKE: (He pulls away and asks) How's everything with Rory?

LORELAI: (Jokes) Oh, you know she's an adult now. She's completely okay with the two of us.

LUKE: (Rolls his eyes) No, I meant in general. How is she doing?

LORELAI: (Makes a slightly serious face) I think she's doing fine. I'm not certain though...

LUKE: (Concerned) What do you mean?

LORELAI: I feel like there's something going on with her... and she doesn't want to reveal it yet.

LUKE: (Intrigued) What sort of something?

LORELAI: (Conitnues to speak softly) I don't know. It's just one of those feelings I'm having.

LUKE: (Sighs) Well... if it was something serious, I'm sure she would've told you by now.

LORELAI: You're right.

LUKE: (Smiles) I'm sure it's nothing to worry about.

Lorelai nods and smiles back at him.

CUT to the two daughters at the table.

APRIL: … I'm definitely considering Yale. Well, that's if they'll have me.

RORY: (As she sips on her coffee) Oh, they'd be lucky to have you attend their school. Besides, don't worry about it… you have at least 3 years to think about which schools you want to apply to. Are you nervous about high school?

APRIL: (Thinks) Nope. Not really. I mean, it's entirely possible I'd feel differently when I start school.

RORY: It's always tough in the beginning. I went through that my first year of high school, college… (thinks) and it seems like it applies to your career too. It's like you're stuck in freshman year all over again.

APRIL: That bad, huh?

RORY: Pretty close.

APRIL: (Not wanting to dig any further, she smiles) Well, I'm sure you will figure it out.

RORY: (Smiles back) I hope so.

APRIL: (Looks over at the counter at her father and Lorelai engaged in what seems to be a happy conversation) Do you think they will get married?

RORY: (Caught by surprise) What?

APRIL: (Suddenly conscious of her question) Oh, I was too forward wasn't I? I shouldn't have asked that.

RORY: (Assures her) No… no… that's what I'm here for. We're practically sisters.

APRIL: (Realizes) We are… aren't we? (Pause) Don't tell your mom I asked you that?

RORY: I promise. (Curiously) Would you be okay with it, if they were to be married?

APRIL: I'd be over the moon.

RORY: Oh yeah?

APRIL: Wouldn't you?

RORY: (Thinks and smiles) You know what? Yeah… I'd be very happy for them.

APRIL: It's just that… I've seen how sad and lonely dad was when they broke up… you know? He would pretend as if everything was okay... but it was easy to see right through him (Rory nods sympathetically) … I just want him to be happy.

Lorelai and Luke walk over to the table, and the girls suddenly stop talking.

LORELAI: (As she sits down) Talking about anything exciting?

APRIL: Oh… just tomorrow's carnival.

RORY: (Secretly smiles at April) Yeah… just the carnival.

LUKE: Are you ladies ready to order?

Scene fades on a very chatty group of customers as Luke tries to keep up with their orders of insane amounts of food.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Note: This episode will act as an important filler and will lead to 8.05.

Will update with final segment as soon as possible.

Reviews welcome.


	4. Segment Four

**SEGMENT FOUR**

EXT. STARS HOLLOW – NEXT DAY – SUMMER CARNIVAL

The summer carnival is in full swing. We follow some townies through the extremely loud groups of people laughing and having a merry ole' time. However, the usual musical entertainers aren't present this time. Kirk had taken on the task (as he had done many times before) of bringing the summery music to the grand summer carnival. But there's one tiny problem…

Camera focuses on Lorelai, Rory, April and Luke standing near a booth. They seem to be the only sane/calm group of people around… but they are all looking confused.

LORELAI: (Turns to Luke) I may be wrong about this… but… am I hearing "Jingle Bells" right now?

LUKE: (Shakes his head) Not wrong.

RORY: Christmas in August?

Babette and Morey join them.

BABETTE: Kirk was in charge of the music. (Points to Kirk at the gazebo) He mixed up all his music… now he's scrambling to find the summer songs through his unmarked CDs.

MOREY: (Shakes his head) Poor fella.

LORELAI: (Along with the rest – raises her eyes) Ah. (Smiles at Babette and Morey) Are you enjoying the carnival so far?

BABETTE: It's like every year, doll. We always enjoy a good party. (Nudges at Morey) Don't we, Morey?

MOREY: (Nods) We sure do.

LUKE: (As he looks around) This is worse than those renaissance festivals.

LORELAI: (Standing next to him) Oh hush, you know you secretly love these things. You just need to embrace the festivities.

LUKE: (Dryly adds) It's a good thing I have an appointment in Hartford with the bank in a couple of hours.

APRIL: I think it's great! I can't wait to go through the whole town and play all the games.

RORY: If you need a sidekick, count me in.

APRIL: Done!

RORY: But first… (she points in a random direction) I want to go get a candy apple from Gypsy's booth over there…

APRIL: I'm sold.

LORELAI: (Smiles) Okay ladies… just meet us back here.

Rory and April leave the scene. Luke, Lorelai, Babette and Morey see an angry Taylor carrying a pile of his CDs and heading towards the gazebo. He mumbles as he passes by the group.

BABETTE: (to the rest) Uh oh. We were better off with the Christmas music.

LUKE: (Grunts) I swear if he plays any of his Muzak crap, we're going to have to move.

LORELAI: (Chuckles) He won't play Muzak. (Suddenly the Christmas tunes are gone and Bublé comes on) See?

Rory and April return with candy apples in hand.

RORY: No more Christmas in August? (Pouts) I was getting used to it.

LUKE: (To April) Go easy on the apples if you're going to spend the night with Lorelai and Rory.

BABETTE: (Smiles) Ooh, sleepover! I use to love sleepovers!

LORELAI: Yeah, we've going to have a girls' night with movies…

RORY: … Paul Newman in his 30s…

LORELAI: … food… (Luke rolls his eyes)

RORY: … Paul Newman in his 40s…

LORELAI: …more food…

RORY: … and Paul Newman in his 50s.

BABETTE: (Chuckles) Can't go wrong with that fella.

Kirk shows up from behind.

LORELAI: (Notices him) Kirk? What happened to DJing the carnival?

KIRK: (Not wanting to admit defeat) Taylor threw me out. But that's fine; I have to get ready for my dance segment with Lulu.

BABETTE: (Gestures towards Kirk) So, when the hell are the two of you getting married? (This makes April look at Luke – suggestively. Luke frowns at her.)

KIRK: (Expressionlessly) Early November.

RORY: Wow, that soon?

KIRK: Lulu's mother has taken over the planning. I have no control. (Sighs with a sudden sad expression on his face) I have to go get ready.

Kirk leaves.

LORELAI: (To the others) Was that an actual expression on his face, or am I imagining things?

LUKE: I told you this thing was crazy.

Rory's cell phone rings. She takes it out of her pocket as everyone looks at her… she sees the caller ID and excuses herself.

RORY: Oh, I have to take this. (Lorelai watches Rory move away from the group).

CUT to RORY taking the call. It's a one-sided conversation.

RORY: (Walks tentatively) Oh, hello. I'm glad you called. (Pause – she smiles) That's great. (Pause) Yes, I will. (Pause) Thank you so much. (Pause) Okay. Thanks again. Bye. (She hangs up and sighs as she holds the cell phone to her chest).

Fade Out.

INT. CRAP SHACK – THAT NIGHT

We see Rory and Lorelai (dressed in cute pajamas) in the crap shack setting up plates, cups and drinks on the coffee table. They are going all out for April's first sleepover. Rory emerges from the kitchen with two bottles.

RORY: (Holds them up) Orange crush, and sparkling cider… or just orange crush?

LORELAI: Orange crush to celebrate her first sleepover and we'll save the sparkling cider for next time. (Thinks) Or both now.

RORY: (Walks over with the bottles) I don't think I've ever been to a traditional sleepover. I don't know what I should do.

LORELAI: (As she arranges the plates, movies, and licorice on the table) Keep in mind this isn't a traditional sleepover. I mean, I'm a little too old for this stuff. And we make our own rules.

RORY: (As she sets the bottles on the table) Nice.

LORELAI: (Looks up and changes the topic... nervously) So… that call you got this afternoon… it seemed important.

RORY: (Not ready to speak about it yet) Oh… (tries to brush it off) Yeah… yeah… it was wor…

LORELAI: (Stands up straight and cuts her off) Rory… honey… don't try to make stuff up. It's so obvious when you lie.

RORY: (Feeling caught) I wasn't lying… I was going to tell you… I just needed time.

LORELAI: (Realizes that maybe she should give her the time she's asking for) Okay… well, whenever you're ready. (Lorelai goes back to arranging the living room area)

RORY: (Blurts out) I got a job at the Hartford Courant.

LORELAI: (Surprised) What?

RORY: The call this afternoon was from the senior editor. Called to congratulate me.

LORELAI: (Stands up straight again) I didn't know you interviewed.

RORY: A couple of weeks ago, I got a contact. I was interviewed on the phone but then I was asked to interview in person as soon as possible…

LORELAI: Ah, the reason for coming home a day early.

RORY: (Nods) I wanted to tell you, mom. I just needed to figure things out in my head.

LORELAI: (Not certain if her daughter's making the right decision) So, you're not sure about it?

RORY: No, I mean… I really want to leave Iowa and I really do want this job. (Smiles) And it's so close to home.

LORELAI: (Still unsure) Ah… I was afraid of that.

RORY: What do you mean? Aren't you happy for that?

LORELAI: Rory. Honey. If the main reason is to be closer to home… I really don't think that's a good decision.

RORY: It's not the main reason. I really am looking forward to working there.

LORELAI: So you _have_ made up your mind?

RORY: Don't you want me closer to home?

LORELAI: Of course I do! But I don't want you to make career decisions based on how close you are to me either.

RORY: (Frustrated, she raises her voice a bit) Mom. Trust me… okay? I really am serious about the Courant. It pays a bit more… It's more stable. And I can get a little apartment closer to work in Hartford. Of course I need some time to figure all that out… so I was hoping I could talk to grandma and grandpa about staying at the pool house for a few weeks until I find my own place. Especially since this house will be going through major remodeling.

LORELAI: (Sighs) You've really thought about this, huh?

RORY: I really have.

LORELAI: (Smiles) So the senior editor at the Courant digs you, huh?

RORY: (Smiles back and nods) I have to go back to Iowa and give my resignation. Then I start my new job in two weeks.

LORELAI: (Grins and reaches for her daughter, then pulls her in for a big hug) Congratulations babe!

RORY: (As they part) Thanks mom.

LORELAI: We should celebrate!

The doorbell rings.

RORY: There's April.

LORELAI: (Grins as she walks towards the door) And food. (She opens the door and sees April with a small duffle bag accompanied by her father – who happens to be carrying all the food for the ladies) April! You are right on time, my friend. (Looks at Luke) and you too, food man.

APRIL: (Smiles) Oh, I talked him into making lots of fries.

LORELAI: That-a-girl! (Ushers them in) Come in… come in. (April walks through the door and goes to Rory)

LUKE: (holds up the bags) Actually I'm going to hand you the food at the door.

LORELAI: Okay. (Smiles as she takes the bags from him… and assures him) April will have a great time… (playfully adds) I promise you Luke… I won't steer her wrong (leans in and gives him a quick peck).

Luke pulls away and sighs.

LUKE: I should get going. (Lorelai nods and watches Luke walk down the steps and through her front yard).

CUT to Luke walking across town to his diner. There are remnants of the carnival from earlier in the middle of the town. Luke runs into Kirk and Lulu hand in hand.

KIRK: Hello there, Luke.

LULU: Hey, Luke.

LUKE: (Nods, and hopes to keep moving towards the diner) Hey Kirk… Lulu. (But Kirk's next words force him stop and converse with the man)

KIRK: Isn't it a lovely night? (Lulu grins)

LUKE: Yes… it is, Kirk.

KIRK: (Continues) It's such a beautiful night to take a walk with your fiancée. The two of us hand in hand (Luke cringes but contains himself)

LUKE: Right. Well, three's a crowd… so I will let you two carry on.

KIRK: (Nods) Goodnight, Luke.

All three nod and turn around to go about their way… but Luke turns back around to watch Kirk and Lulu. He takes a moment to observe them walking hand in hand. It brings a smile upon his face… and makes him think…

Scene fades as he contemplates.

INT. CRAP SHACK AGAIN – AN HOUR OR SO LATER

We fade in as the three ladies sit back and watch one of the Paul Newman movies.

LORELAI: So loving Orson Welles' fake tan.

RORY: They really didn't spend a lot of time on his makeup, did they?

APRIL: What sort of a name is "Quick"?

LORELAI: (Hears the phone ring and grabs it – but answers April first) Does it matter? I mean it's Paul Newman!

APRIL: True.

LORELAI: (Into the phone) Ello.

It's Luke. We see him standing outside the Crap Shack with his cell phone to his ear. The scene cuts back and forth.

LUKE: Hey, it's me.

LORELAI: (Moves off the couch and speaks softly as Rory and April continue to watch the movie intently) Hey. Missing us?

LUKE: Maybe. Besides, I forgot the apple pie you wanted.

LORELAI: (Looks at the coffee table and sees one last slice of pie. She grins into the phone) You didn't… but we could use one more.

LUKE: Come outside then.

LORELAI: (Surprised) You're outside? (Looks at the other two) I will be back girls.

CUT to EXT. CRAP SHACK as Lorelai walks out in her pajamas. She climbs down the steps as she sees Luke in the middle of her front yard.

LORELAI: (As she hangs up) You know you could've just knocked on the door, right?

LUKE: (Nods, then stretches out his arm to reveal the a bag with more pie) Just wanted to bring this over.

LORELAI: (Takes the bag and smiles up at him adoringly) You're so nice. (She moves closer)

LUKE: (Stares into her eyes) Am I?

LORELAI: (Takes a moment and continues softly as she gives him a peck on the lips after each _I love you_) I love you… I love you… I love you.

LUKE: (Sighs as he pulls away slightly) Good.

LORELAI: (Continues softly) Did you really just want to bring the pie? If you're worried about April…

LUKE: (Cuts in) No. I'm not.

LORELAI: (Tilts her head and looks at his face) Then, what is it?

LUKE: (Still staring into her eyes) Marry me.

LORELAI: (Leans back in shock) Luke?

LUKE: (Makes it sound more official) Lorelai, will you marry me?

LORELAI: (Still in shock) What?

LUKE: (Starts on a ramble-y rant) I know it seems sudden… and we've been here before… but I wanted to do it right this time. _I_ wanted to ask you. I was going to plan it. I was going to make you dinner… (gestures) and… and make those toffee almond bars that you like so much. I was going to have roses… (still in shock, Lorelai can't help but stare at his face) and … and candles… because I know you like candles. And I was going to wait for April to return to New Mexico. But I couldn't wait… I just couldn't wait. (Remembers) Oh, and (reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small box) I got this for you. (Lorelai looks at the box and then back at Luke, still in shock. Luke continues even more nervously at the silence) If you'd prefer it… I could still do all that and then propose?

Lorelai's expression turns to a faint smile as the scene fades.

CUT INT. CRAP SHACK – MOMENTS LATER

Lorelai walks in with a bag.

RORY: (Still watching the movie) That took you a while.

LORELAI: (Trying to contain her excitement, she responds – or tries to) Yeah… yeah…

RORY: (Looks at Lorelai as she notices her tone) What is it, mom? (Rory notices a ring on her finger as Lorelai lays down the bag on the coffee table. Rory gasps) Is that…?! (This makes April quickly look at Lorelai's hand as well)

LORELAI: (Clasps her hands and responds nervously looking at April) I don't know if I should… (Rory looks at April too)

APRIL: (Squeals as she gets up from the couch, then jumps up and down) Oh my god! He asked you! He finally asked you!

A smile occurs on Lorelai's face as April gives her a hug.

RORY: (Leans in and hugs her as well) This is great news! Congratulations, mom! (Gestures towards the door) Shouldn't you be celebrating with Luke?

LORELAI: (Explains) No… no… he insisted that we carry on with girls' night.

CUT EXT. CRAP SHACK – SAME TIME

Camera on Luke still in front of the crap shack. His face lights up as he hears faint laughter and celebration inside the house.

Scene fades.

**NEXT WEEK ON THE GILMORE GIRLS**

SEASON ONE. RORY'S BIRTHDAY PARTIES.

INT. LUKE'S DINER

LUKE: (Behind the counter) Will you marry me?

LORELAI: (Shocked) What?

LUKE: I was just looking for something to shut you up.

**VOICE OVER: For years they've been waiting…**

SEASON FIVE. A HOUSE IS NOT A HOME.

INT. LUKE'S DINER

LORELAI: (Looking at Luke vulnerably) Luke, will you marry me?

LUKE: (Shocked) What?

**VOICE OVER: A marriage proposal that comes as no surprise…**

EXT. CRAP SHACK

LUKE: Lorelai, will you marry me?

CUT to Luke and Lorelai kissing.

CUT INT. CRAP SHACK

APRIL: (Jumps up and down in joy) Oh my god! He asked you!

RORY: (Clapping her hands then giving her mother a hug) This is great news!

**VOICE OVER: Life is great in Stars Hollow…**

**(Sound of everything screeching to a hault)**

CUT to an image of Emily walking in the door of the Gilmore mansion. Richard follows closely.

**VOICE OVER: … except when the elder Gilmores arrive from Europe.**

EMILY: Oh, do you smell that – Richard? It smells like the house hasn't been cleaned for eons! Maid!? (raises her voice more) Maid?! (Turns to Richard) What was her name again?

**VOICE OVER: Will Lorelai be the first to share the good news?**

EMILY: (On the phone with Lorelai – as she marks her calendar) Starting this Friday, the dinners will resume Lorelai… make a note of that on your calendar.

LORELAI: (she sighs) Actually _Luke_ and I are looking forward to it. We have something to tell you.

EMILY: (Makes a suspicious face) I see.

CUT INT. GILMORE KITCHEN

EMILY: (Annoyed, she raises her voice at Richard) The nerve! You know this only means one thing, Richard!

RICHARD: No, I don't Emily. Tell me what it means!

**VOICE OVER: Friday night dinner returns… **

RORY: Huh? (Rory makes a confused expression, as Luke looks at Lorelai confused as well)

**VOICE OVER: … with the WHOLE gang.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Will return with 8.05 soon.

Reviews will keep this baby alive… they are much appreciated.

Speculations on the next episode?  



End file.
